Points For Creativity
by fadedelegance
Summary: My first holiday-themed fic! In honor of the holidays, Mike does something special for Connie.


**Disclaimer****: Dick Wolf and NBC own "Law and Order". I don't.**

** A/N: I've never written a holiday-themed fic before. So what better time to start than now, especially when I've got an idea for one? The song featured in this fic was the inspiration for it. I hope you all enjoy it, and Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy whatever holiday it is that you celebrate!**

** This is dedicated to Linus, Alana, June, M/C shippers everywhere, and to my super awesome readers. I love you guys! ~ Abby**

**Points for Creativity**

It was getting down to the nitty gritty of the month—the holidays were drawing nearer, and the prosecutors of the Manhattan District Attorney's Office were so close to getting a much-needed break.

Mike arrived at One Hogan Place earlier than he usually did. Connie usually spent a week in California to celebrate Christmas with her family before coming back to New York City to celebrate New Year's with her friends. However, Mike had been wondering for a while if she just might—just maybe—want to spend that time with someone else…

"Morning, Tim," Mike greeted the security guard upon entering the building.

"Morning, Cutter," said Tim.

"Hey, listen, Tim, I've got a favor to ask you. I'd really appreciate your help," Mike said.

"What is it?" asked Tim.

Mike explained his plan.

"Nice!" said Tim.

Mike gave a shy smile.

"Thanks," he said bashfully. "So, what do you say? Will you help me out?" he asked.

"Sure thing, man," said Tim. "Miss Rubirosa's quite a catch."

"She's incredible," said Mike.

He then took out his Blackberry.

"All right—what's your number, so I can text you and give you my number?"

Tim told Mike his number.

"Okay—" Mike said, texting, "I just sent you a text, so you can reach me now."

"All right," said Tim, checking his phone. "Got it…So—I'll go up with you and unlock her office."

"Great," said Mike.

He and Tim went up to the floor where Manhattan's prosecutors worked, and Tim, who had a skeleton key, unlocked Connie's office for him.

"Thanks very much, Tim—really," Mike said.

"No problem, man, no problem," said Tim.

"All right—so text me when she gets here," said Mike. "That way I'll know when to get set up."

"All right. Will do. Hey—good luck," said Tim.

"Thanks, Tim. I really appreciate it," Mike said.

"Sure thing," said Tim.

Mike watched him go down the hallway and turn the corner.

He then realized his heart was beating a mile a minute.

Trying to calm down, he carefully shifted what he was holding, unlocked his office, set his briefcase down on his desk, along with the bouquet of red roses he'd bought before coming in to work, and made his way to the break room for his first cup of coffee for the day.

When he got back to his office, he set his full coffee mug down on his desk, sat down, opened his briefcase, took out his files, and then tried to get to work…

…but he should've known it would be fruitless. All he could think about was what he was going to do. What if she turned him down? Or worse—what if he made a fool of himself in the process?

He decided it was pointless, trying to work until the whole thing was over—but even then, he couldn't guarantee he'd be able to get anything done. He picked up his baseball and began absentmindedly tossing it from one hand to the other.

A few moments later, his Blackberry beeped, and he flinched so badly, he nearly dropped his baseball. He picked up his Blackberry and set the baseball back down on his desk.

The text message was from Tim. Connie had just arrived.

Mike arose quickly from his desk and got everything ready as fast as he could.

When Connie arrived at her office, she was surprised to see that the door was open, and Mike was in the room. He looked as handsome as he always did.

"Hi," Connie said, confused—but there was a small smile on her face just the same.

Her gut instinct told her she should shut the door, so she did.

"Hi," Mike said sweetly.

"So what's going on?" Connie asked, as she took off her coat and scarf and hung them up. "Is it let's-have-a-Christmas-party-in-Connie's-office day? Either way, I think I missed the memo," she added, smiling.

Mike gave a small smile.

"You didn't miss anything," he said. "First, I want to give you these," he added, moving his left hand out from behind his back.

He presented her with the bouquet of red roses.

"Mike, they're gorgeous, thank you!" Connie said warmly, taking the bouquet. "But what's the occasion?"

"You'll see," Mike said sweetly. "Next, since I won't be able to give you your Christmas present on Christmas, I'm giving it to you now," he said, reach into his right pocket and taking out a small box, which he then handed to her.

Connie gently set the roses down on her desk and took the box.

She gave a small gasp when she opened it. Inside was a gold ring with a garnet in it.

"Oh, Mike," she whispered, stunned.

"I overheard you a few weeks ago in the break room, when you said you've always wanted a garnet ring for Christmas, but you never got one because your family couldn't afford it," Mike said tenderly. "So I just knew I had to get you one."

Deeply moved, Connie stepped closer to him and embraced him tightly.

Mike held her close as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Mike," Connie said softly. "Thank you _so_ much. I can't tell you how much this means to me…Thank you."

"You're welcome," Mike said sincerely.

A little while later, they drew apart, and Connie said, "But Mike, it's—it's so extravagant. Please tell me it's something you can afford. I don't want you skipping a rent payment or something just for me."

"Connie, please don't feel bad. Please," Mike said tenderly. "I didn't get it at a franchise store. I got it at a family-owned store. So I used my well-honed powers of persuasion to try to get the price knocked down—and I did," he boasted in a very endearing manner.

Connie smiled.

"I see," she said warmly.

"Well, not to brag, but let's face it—if I couldn't sell an idea, I wouldn't be here," Mike said, again in that endearing manner.

Connie chuckled.

"That's very true," she said. "But to be honest? Mike Cutter, sometimes I swear, you could charm your way out of the Apocalypse!"

"So if we're both still alive when the Apocalypse happens, do you want me to try?" Mike bantered. "Just promise me you won't be mad if we still end up dead."

Connie laughed.

Mike smiled his adorable smile that made Connie struggle to catch her breath.

"So I get the feeling this isn't it," she then said.

"You're right, it isn't," Mike said warmly.

"What are you up to?" Connie said, a smile spreading across her beautiful face.

"Just this," Mike said.

With that, he turned his attention to his stereo that he'd brought from home a few days ago and hidden in his office. He'd placed it on Connie's desk before she arrived. The CD in it was cued up to a particular song. Mike pushed 'play', and a jazz singer's rendition of "What Are You Doing New Year's Eve" came on.

"Connie?" he asked.

"Yes, Mike?" Connie said, smiling.

"May I please have this dance?"

"Absolutely."

As soon as Connie wrapped her arm around his neck, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, as soon as they joined hands and began slow-dancing, she didn't want it to end.

Mike couldn't believe his luck. There they both were. This was all actually happening.

"Mike—I want to apologize," said Connie.

"For what?" Mike asked warmly.

"I misjudged you in the beginning," Connie replied.

"What do you mean?"

"At first I thought you were just this overly-ambitious hard-ass with no life outside of his job…a _cocky_, overly-ambitious hard-ass with no life outside of his job…" Connie admitted.

"That's understandable—I pretty much was," Mike said. "But you made me want to show my personality. I mean, the more I got to know you, the more I wanted you to get to know me. But you were right—I got so absorbed in my work that I let it define me. Then I met you. Please don't apologize, Connie. There's no need to."

Connie smiled.

"You really attribute that to me?" she asked.

"Yes," Mike said.

He smiled.

"I really like your personality," Connie said warmly. "You're caring, passionate, selfless, honest, trustworthy, pragmatic…you're intelligent, witty, a talented attorney, you've got a good sense of humor, you're sweet, you're a gentleman, you're really handsome…And that time you tried to use me to influence a jury? You were one hundred percent sincere when you apologized. We've gotten past every disagreement we've ever had. We're comfortable around each other, and we're able to call each other on our crap, confide in each other, vent to each other, crack jokes…And you're really romantic…"

"I'm glad you think so," Mike said. "I completely agree with you that we're comfortable with each other. I think you're absolutely right…Connie—is that really how you see me?"

"Of course it is," Connie said tenderly.

"Well, _you_ are compassionate, understanding, patient, caring, intelligent, talented, witty, dependable…trustworthy, honest, forgiving…You keep me in check…I love being around you, you have a huge heart, you're _so_ beautiful…Like that guy said—you're the total package. I just wish I could've been the one to tell you that instead of him," Mike said sweetly.

Connie melted.

"Well, you know—that's exactly what I think of you," she said.

Mike stared at her.

"It's okay," she said tenderly, correctly interpreting his silence. "You don't have to say anything."

When Mike found his voice, he said, "I have a confession to make."

"What's that?" asked Connie.

"You know the gift exchange last year?"

"Yeah."

"Well—I fixed it a bit."

"What do you mean?" Connie asked, starting to smile.

"Well, I went to Ilene before everybody drew names and asked if I could have yours. I told her I'd consider bribes of money, food, or alcohol," Mike said in that endearing manner.

Ilene, Jack's secretary, was in charge of the annual office gift exchange.

Connie smiled.

"Aw, Mike," she said, flattered. "You know—I wondered, though," she added, though she sounded pleased. "I did think it was a little odd that you just _happened_ to draw my name."

"Whoops," Mike bantered with an adorable smile.

Connie smiled.

"So, since you were so wonderful and got me the gift I've wanted forever, are you going to tamper with the gift exchange again?" she said.

"I'll be a good boy this year. I promise," Mike bantered. "And now, I'm going to let the song do the talking," he added with a sweet smile.

Connie began, "What do you—"

"Shh," Mike said gently, smiling again.

Connie gave him a smile and then turned her attention to the song.

The singer reached the following lyrics as Connie listened closely:

_"Maybe I'm crazy to suppose_

_ I'd ever be the one you chose_

_ Out of all the thousand invitations_

_ You received…"_

Connie smiled, thinking she knew what the point of this whole romantic thing was, in addition to Mike giving her a wonderful Christmas present:

_"But in case I stand one little chance_

_ Here comes the jackpot question in advance:_

_ What are you doing New Year's_

_ New Year's Eve?"_

Connie smiled again after the song, and her and Mike's dance, ended.

Mike shut the stereo off and quickly returned his attention to her.

He gently took her hands in his.

"Mike," Connie said warmly, grasping his hands in return, "are you asking me out?"

"Yeah—I am," Mike replied, smiling.

"So what did you have in mind—for New Year's Eve?" Connie asked good-naturedly.

"Well, I was thinking we could go out to dinner and see a movie and then hang out in Times Square—if you'd like," Mike said.

"Hm, let's see…dinner, a movie, and watching the ball drop in Times Square—with you," Connie bantered pleasantly. "Well I just have to say that I would absolutely love to, Mike."

"Really?" Mike said happily.

"Yeah, really!" Connie said brightly.

Mike gave a sweet smile, his dimples showing.

Connie stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Mike wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm looking forward to our date," he said.

Connie smiled.

"So am I," she said.

Mike then leaned in and kissed her, and she kissed him back.


End file.
